The Cullen boy
by Gia98
Summary: this is a more upbeat story, hope you enjoy it! : its anout edwars and bella but they're not together, edward has a different girlfriend, and checkout who bellas going out with! this is only 1 chapter, let me know what you think : :P
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen boy.**

Edward waved in my direction, he smoldering good looks dazzling me. I would go down on my knees for him!! I raise my hand and give it a shake as a respond. The girl behind me sniggers, as does Edward. It's his girlfriend, Tanya.

God I was jealous of her. She had EVERYTHING. Glossy strawberry-blonde hair, wavy and swayed around her waist; stunning golden eyes, ones that matched Edwards and skin so pale and clear, in looked translucent. And she had Edward.

He's never really known I existed, of course; technically that's my fault. I hide away from him at all costs, he terrifies me but I still love him. He has this way of looking at you. As if you're dancing weirdly or there's a black smudge on your nose. Whichever it is it doesn't exactly boost my confidence. Though of COURSE, my confidence is ALWAYS sky-high. (As if?!)

Tanya dances around me, reaching up for Edward. They have a full on… hello…. As they hug goodbye he frowns at me, like im annoying him somehow, then shakes his head slightly and walks on. He does that a lot with me. Sometimes I think he's trying to secretly tell me he loves me, but of course that can't be it. Most of the time I think he agrees with everyone else, I don't fit in here; I should leave as quickly as possible.

Mike runs up to me, gives me a quick peck and says "Bella, honey you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in English lit." I give him a quick kiss and run off. Me and mike don't really have mutual feeling for each other. He always tell me he loves me and I can't bring myself to lie and tell me the same back, I always say 'thanks'. He's going to notice eventually. I can't hold it up much longer; soon I will be saying 'cool'. Im SURE he will react well to that…

The school day is finished, Charlie hangs up his gun and yells up to me, letting me know he's home and when will dinner be ready. I lie in bed, thinking of the day so far – not looking forward to tomorrow, another day of lies, another day of seeing HIM, and another day of not being with my mum.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I have a confusing dream. Im in a meadow, with Charlie. He smiles at me weirdly, and then looks behind, with a shocked expression. I look around and Edward Cullen is standing behind me, his vampire-teeth millimeters away from my neck. My body crumples to the floor, and then I woke up.

I rub my eyes wondering what got me thinking of vampires. I must be determined to scare myself silly!

Charlie yelled up;" Bella! What's taking you so long?!"

"Sorry dad!" I shout in return. I grab a t-shirt and pull it over my head. Charlie laughs when I get down stairs; I look a bit confused then turn around. The clock is showing the time as being 6:30. Oh how funny. I trudge up the stairs and climb back into bed happy to be able to drift off again.

"Bella!" a smiley face run up to me. It's mike.

"Hi mike…. We need to talk." I say cautiously.

"Oh, okay…" he murmurs.

"Well, you see… I don't think - this – is really working. There's no…real… spark… Im sorry, truly."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." as mike run off I sigh with relief, that wasn't too hard.

Edward walks into school with Tanya dangling on his arm. He is wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, she is wearing a skin-tight green satin dress which _just_ cover her bum. She is also wearing sky-scraper heels. Why do boys have to like girls like her? Why can't Edward see how great _I_ am? Although I genuinely don't know humiliating it would be for him to go out with me. Everyone used to laugh at mike, and he's not important, but if it was Edward, oh god he would go through living hell!!!

Just as im thinking all this I get a tap on my shoulder, I spin round really fast, causing my head smashing into his. I look up and see Jake and his friend, Seth!

"Geez Bella, why do you need to attack Jake?" Seth asks in an off-hand voice. Jake bursts out laughing. "We actually had a reason to come here." Says Jake, still shaking with laughter. "We were wondering if you would like to come down to la push for some tribal stories."

"ummm… sure, that's sounds great!" I say happily, trust jake to make me smile.

"Okay, I will pick you up around seven? Have fun learning…."

Seth sniggers at jakes last comment as they walk off.

Suddenly, my terrible day had a new light.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud horn honked at me and I yelled back to Charlie; "I'm off dad!" he mumbled in response. Its fantastic seeing Jake, like having a sun that will never die, leaving its planet in the shadows. I climbed in to his V.W. rabbit, Jake stamped on the pedal and we sped away. It was nice seeing everyone down at la push. Often, im led to believe there's a deep secret that I can't know, something so terrible it would scare me out of my wits to even think about.

The bonfire was huge and sparks kept flying out the top, landing inches away from me. Me and Jake sat down on the nearest log facing the fire, Seth ran up to me practically jumping and sat on my other side both Seth and Jake had their arms around me I was starting to get uncomfortable I knew Jake liked me but Seth? Since when! Seth has to be what… 14? 15? Maybe younger!

"I have to leave…." I whispered.

"So soon?" pleaded Seth.

"Yeah, Jake don't worry about taking me, it's not that far I'll walk. See you two later."

I hurried along. How humiliating, it will be so embarrassing to hang out with Jake down at la push! This means leaving my best friend alone. But wait, if I talk to Seth I can sort this out, right?

I make it home and Charlie calls up, "your home early, what happened?"

"Umm… the stories were pretty scary and I got tired so I thought I should come home."

I ran upstairs, put on my pj's , brushed my teeth and washed my face then climbed into bed. Anticipating a long night ahead, I drift off.


End file.
